


Demon Fox's Playtime

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex, cuckold, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kyuubi meets ones of Naruto’s friends for the first time and immediately finds Zel to be the better mate, even going as far as to drag Hinata into the mix when she leaves Naruto for his friend.





	Demon Fox's Playtime

“Zel! It’s good to see you!~” Naruto smiled wide as he opened the door and let his friend into his and Kyuubi’s home, stepping out of the way and revealing his girlfriend walking into the room. “It’s nice of you to come-”   
  
“Fufufufu.~” The demoness swayed her hips with every step she took, licking her lips as she walked up to the two friends. “Welcome to my home, Zelly!~” Bringing both of her hands to her hips, the young woman pushed her chest out and held her head up high. She was dressed in black leather thigh highs, a black dress with a short skirt and a boob window cut into it, as well as a portion missing from the back. It was easy to show quite a bit of cleavage with breasts her size, only being made easier by the window around her breasts, showing nothing but skin underneath and revealing she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“Thanks, Naruto. It’s just nice to get out of the house sometimes.” The young man didn’t even blink as the fox girl wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth and controlling the kiss immediately.

 

Kyuubi’s hips slowly swayed from side to side, her skirt flapping up over and over again to give her boyfriend a good view of her perfect rear end and white panties. Of course, she didn’t pull away from her kiss with Zel as her arms only tightened around him, having really missed the feeling of his lips against her own. The fox girl smiled into the kiss as her tongue danced with her mate’s, her tails swishing with her rear end. Deep down, she wondered just when he boyfriend would speak up, only to hear him weakly whine.

 

“Um… Yeah, it is nice to have you over.” Naruto was left to watch as the two ignored him for a moment, tongues continuing to dance before his girlfriend finally broke away from the kiss. The blonde ninja watched as the fox woman licked her lips and released her tight hold on Zel, gasping quietly as he watched Kyuubi sway her way over to him and plant the softest and quicker kiss on his lips.

 

“You’re such a good friend for inviting Zel over to stay the night.~” The yellow-eyed woman watched her boyfriend blush and smile, clearly enjoying how she cooed over him in excitement. “You should invite him over more often, you know. You two are such nice friends and it’s nice to see you happy so-” A loud and sudden slapping sound echoed through the room as a hand hit her ass, a very familiar hand, making her shudder and fall silent. The young woman looked over her shoulder at Zel, her tails slowly raising as her slitted eyes met her lover’s gaze. Each tail started to wiggle and shake with the arm arch that her rear end had.   
  
“Damn, you’ve got a fine ass, Kyuubi. Would be perfect to eat.”   
  
Naruto didn’t say a word, only swallowing down his pride and still focusing on the tiny kiss on the cheek he got from his girlfriend. Jealousy shot through him from the sound of Kyuubi’s ass being slapped, however, a deep blush coming to his cheeks. “Um… K-Kyuubi…?” The young man weakly tried to get his girlfriend’s attention, being forced to watch as the demoness kept looking over her shoulder as his friend ogled her plump rear end.   
  
Licking her lips, the fox demon started to sway her perky butt from side to side, purposefully flipping up her skirt. Her gaze was lost in Zel’s, and he was lost in her own. But after a moment, Kyuubi started to bounce her rear end up and down. Again. And again. And again. The tailed woman slowly brought her hands to her boyfriend’s shoulder, using him as something to steady herself with. “Do you like what you see, Zel?~”

 

“Of course. Now shut up and bounce that ass.” Zel smirked as he smacked the fox demon’s ass once again, watching it ripple from the impact and listening to her purr as a result.

 

However, Kyuubi did exactly that, listening to her mate’s order and bouncing her ass for him to see. Up and down, up and down, over and over again. Her eyes drifted over to look through Naruto, as if she was barely registering that he was still there. Of course, a seductive smile came to her lips as her boyfriend finally registered in her mind. “Did you say something sweetheart?~” She didn’t dare stop her rear end from bouncing, making sure to keep all nine of her tails raised so that Zel had a good view of the ass he loved so much.   
  
“M-Maybe we should show Zel which room he’ll be stay-”   
  
“He’ll be sleeping with me in our room, Naruto. Isn’t that obvious?~” The young woman licked her lips as her grip got tighter on his shoulders, her nails softly digging into his skin as if she was trying to silently assert the dominance she already had and put him in his place.   
  
“I think it might be better if Zel stayed in his own room…” Naruto quietly gasped as his girlfriend stepped away from him and wrapped her arm around his friend’s neck, seeing a look of friendliness between them as Zel wrapped his arm around Kyuubi’s waist. The two seemed so close and it made the blonde ninja bush with jealousy.   
  
“I don't mind staying in the same room as Kyuubi. Thanks, Naruto.”   
  
The slightly dark-skinned fox demon licked her lips and cooed happily, flashing a teasing smirk at her loving and jealous boyfriend. “Good! Now that that’s settled, I think it’s time we relax and spend a bit of time together, don’t you?” Of course, the young woman knew it wasn’t fair to her boyfriend that she was so clingy to his friend, watching as he nodded in agreement on the subject.   
  
“You know, I think that’s a great idea.” Zel smirked and pulled his hand back away from his lover’s waist, swinging it back down with a casual look on his face as he smacked her ass once again. “Hey, Bitch, I’m starving. Get in the fucking kitchen and make me some food.” His voice was just as casual as when he walked in and talked to Naruto.   
  
Of course, with the feeling of a hand smacking down on her ass made Kyuubi’s perky rear end ripple, forcing Naruto to watch as a twisted smile came to her lips. She quickly and quietly purred from the feeling and the sexist remark before nodding and heading toward the kitchen, not saying a single word of defiance. All she did was strut away with a smile on her face and a sway to her hips, a very red and clear handprint on her ass as she opened the door and turned back to look at the two people she loved. “Of course, Master. Whatever you wish.~”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

After a short amount of time, with Naruto and Zel chatting on the couch like nothing was happening, Kyuubi finally walked out in something that her loving boyfriend had never seen her in before. She was dressed in nothing but a white apron to match the color of her tails, hair and fox ears, with a pair of string panties peeking out around her hips. Of course, the apron barely covered her chest and showed off a fair amount of skin, one hand full with a try of lavish food and beer to just complete the look. In the other hand was a simple dish that looked like scraps and nothing more. Making her way over toward the two young men that were sitting on the couch, the fox demon presented the lavish meal to her special Zel, seductively letting her tongue dance around her lips. “Thank you for allowing me to cook for you, Master. It was such a wonderful experience.~”

 

When she presented the scraps to Naruto, the white-colored fox demon planted her hands on her hips and looked down at him, a slightly disgusted look in her eyes. “Are you going to thank me for cooking for you?”   
  
“R-Right. Thank you, Kyuubi.”   
  
“Good boy. That’s much better.~”

 

“You look pretty good in that, Kyuubi. Your massive fucking tits want to just burst out of that slutty apron.~”   
  
Of course, Kyuubi took the words as praise from her Master, a smile on her face as she crossed her arms under her breasts. She quickly and easily bent over at the hip, pushing her breasts up in the apron to the point of almost letting them pop out, her nipples straining against the top of the fabric. “Thank you, Master. That’s so sweet of you to say.~” Without missing a beat, the young woman turned her head toward Naruto, her tongue traveling along her lips in excitement. “Your friend is so sweet, isn’t he? Be sure to thank my Master.”   
  
“T-Thanks, Zel… Thanks for being so kind to my girlfriend.” Naruto watched as Kyuubi turned her attention back toward Zel, her Master, seeing her play with her breasts to show off every inch of her cleavage.

 

“Of course, Naruto. Just being honest with her.” Reaching for his food, Zel tilted his head for a moment, a smile coming to his face. “Pet, turn around as we eat. I want to see that fat ass of yours.”   
  
Kyuubi was more than happy to do so, turning around and arching her back so her plump rear was pointed directly at the two young men. She didn’t care that she was showing every inch of her ass, nothing but string panties on to cover herself with since they were more like flossing for her ass cheeks. At the sound of her Master clearing his throat in an expecting tone, the white-tailed fox girl lifted her tails into the air and presented herself to him with a soft and happy sigh. The young woman didn't know that her boyfriend was staring and blushing, at least, not until she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. A disappointed sigh left her lips as she stared daggers at Naruto, sounding appalled as she cleared her throat. “Are you looking at my ass, Naruto? That’s not like you. It’s just perverted and wrong. Look down at your damn plate.”   
  
“Dude, don’t be a perv. She was nice enough to make you food, eat it.” All the white, Zel didn’t take his eyes off the slightly darkened rear end that hung in his face, licking his lips and enjoying the view. The young man picked up the beer that was given to him by his pet, a smile on his face. “Bounce that ass, bitch. Show us just what it’s worth.”   
  
The demoness nodded and started bouncing her rear end, her soft skin jiggling and rippling as her master started to pour beer like a waterfall down the curves of her ass cheeks. Of course, she let it happen, not caring about the mess that was being made on the floor while her loving boyfriend just watched. The young woman shuddered at the feeling of her perfect ass being coated in beer, looking over her shoulder toward her Zel. “It’s all yours, Master. Always will-”   
  
“Shut the fuck up and let me watch. I didn’t tell you to talk, you know.”   
  
The white-colored fox nodded and smiled brightly, loving how he talked to her as she continued to work her shapely ass for him. Her bright yellow eyes quickly shifted over toward Naruto, seeing him watching every moment of this. “Eyes down, pervert. You aren’t allowed to watch this like my Master is.” The young woman playfully licked her lips as she watched Naruto bow down and look back toward his food, gasping quietly at the feeling of Zel grabbing her ass and smacking it.

 

“Faster, bitch. I want you to make a mess.”   
  
“Yes, Sir!~” Of course, with her ass bouncing over and over again, it wasn't long until a simple beer was emptied and Kyuubi’s rear end was spotless once again. Slowly, the fox woman’s body stopped and she turned around to face her Master, seeing that he was finally done eating. “Wow… Master really knows how to work that mouth of his. Though, I already knew that.~” Licking her lips, the demoness helped her master to his feet before shooting a bossy and annoyed look over at Naruto. “Make sure to clean up the mess for Zelly and me, okay? From the plates to the beer, to even the dust on the floor. It’s getting late and I want it spotless when I come back out with my Master. Got it?~”

 

Naruto quietly and weekly nodded. “Y-Yes, ma’am…”   
  
“Good boy. Now, stop being a disappointment and get to work.” A soft gasp left Kyuubi’s lips at the feeling of her Master Zel’s arm wrapping around her waist, his hand firmly grabbing her ass. “Later, Loser.~” Without a second thought, the young woman started to walk away with Zel, a smile on her face as her hips swayed from side to side. Of course, she knew Naruto was staring at her, he was a pervert after all. When the fox woman and her master finally were about to walk out of the blonde ninja’s sight, she bent over at the waist and pulled down the piece of string she called panties, letting her boyfriend see her plump rear end and her wet cunt in one glance. “These aren’t allowed to be worn when I’m alone with my Master.~”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Finally finished done cleaning everything from top to bottom, Naruto let out a soft breath before heading to his bedroom to say goodnight to his girlfriend. Knocking on the door to his bedroom, where Kyuubi and Zel were sleeping together, the door quickly opened to reveal his slightly dark-skinned girlfriend. She was dressed in a wedding corset that he had bought her, even though she swore to never wear it until they were married. The corset clung to the demoness’ breasts and curves like it was just made for her body, matching white thigh highs connected to the lower portion that covered her cunt. “W-Wait… K-Kyuubi, I thought you said you weren’t going to-”   
  
The young woman with white fox tails smirked and leaned against the doorway, striking a quick pose for Naruto. “I’m glad you bought this for me, you know. It’s such a wonderful fit.~” Kyuubi slowly ran her hands along her body, only accentuating her curves and how the outfit looks on her. “I thought I’d throw it on for my Zellibaby. How do I look?~” It was easy to see that Naruto was enamored with her look, his eyes constantly moving along her body and only making her sigh quietly. “I don’t want you perving on me, Naruto. You shouldn’t be a bad boyfriend like that.” A soft and excited gasp left her lips as she noticed tears starting to form in the young man’s eyes, her tongue traveling along her lips, a soft cooing noise leaving her. “Are you going to cry, Naruto?” With Kyuubi leaning on the doorway, she knew that Naruto could see his friend, Zel, lounging on their bed with his massive cock casually out in the open like it was a normal thing.

 

“Hurry up, Babe. I didn’t tell you to stay at the door. Just to see what he wanted.”   
  
“Sorry, Master!~” Kyuubi quickly turned around and rushed over to the bed, practically jumping on it before sinking onto the bed beside Zel like a loyal and sexy pet like her should. “I didn't mean to take so long. I just thought I’d show off a little bit.~”   
  
“Hey, can you be a pal and close the door, Naruto? I want to continue my alone time with-” Zel fell silent as he felt Kyuubi plant a loving and passionate kiss on his lips, his cock hardening against her body as he wrapped an arm around her waist again.

 

When she finally pulled back from the kiss, Kyuubi only smirked and snarled at her boyfriend as he stared from the door. “Fuck off, Naruto. Go find a place to sleep and close the damn door!” Her yellow eyes glowed as she watched the door start to close, something in her mind telling her that Naruto loved her, as if their connection was still somehow active. A loud chuckle left the young woman, turning into a full-blown laugh before wrapping her arms around Zel’s neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. “I love you so much, Master Zelli. So so so so much. You have my heart and my soul.~” After a moment, the young girl turned her head and looked toward her boyfriend that was crying in the doorway. “Close the door already while I tell your friend just how much I love him.~”

 

“Y-Yes, ma’am…” The blonde ninja nodded and closed the door, walking away down the hall and hearing muffled sounds of his girlfriend shouting about her love for Zel.

  
*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

When midnight rolled around, Naruto was sitting in the cold guest room, the sound of the bed Kyuubi and Zel were on creaking and slamming constantly making it to his ears. The sounds of their hips slamming together almost filled his ears, along with the loud screaming of his girlfriend’s voice. The blonde ninja knew exactly what was going on, but knew he couldn’t do anything about it. Getting out of bed, the young man slowly made his way to the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom the couple was sleeping in, a soft gasp leaving his lips when he realized the door was half open. One look, and he could see his perfect girlfriend’s plump rear end flying up and down in a blur, her wedding corset still on but pushed aside to expose her pussy.

 

Over and over again, the demoness impaled herself on her Master Zel’s cock, neither of the two noticing Naruto as he watched. They were far too lost in their own lust, Kyuubi throwing her head back and having a crazed and lust-driven look on her face. The young woman’s usual yellow eyes changed pure red with power and lust driving her as her tongue rolled out of her mouth, a primal and almost bestial grin on her face. Bringing her hands into the air, the demoness flashed two v-signs as her orgasm came crashing through her. “Oh, fuck, Master Zelli! Mark this pussy as your property! Own it and make sure everyone knows!~” A hot and heavy breath left her lips as she slowly dropped her hands, shuddering in place as she looked down toward her lover. “I’m your loyal pet, Master… You’re the only mortal to ever bend me to your will with just your cock.~”   
  
Turning her head, the demoness looked over her shoulder to see Naruto staring at her through the door. She quickly slammed her ass down into Zel’s lap, cum bursting out of her and spilling into the young man’s lap. “Your friend stole me, Naruto! He broke me, fucked me, raped me to his will and made me nothing but his loyal and loving pet!~” Her tongue traveled along her lips as she started to slowly gyrate her hips in a circle, not bothering to look away from the blonde ninja. “Thank you for just being a little bitch while my pussy was ravaged and taken by my sweet Master Zellibaby.~” Yet again, she started bouncing her ass on Zel’s cock, making the bed shake. “Go the fuck back to bed, Naruto. I’m going to be loud as my Master breed me. So, be a good bitch and just go!”

 

The white-haired demoness laughed as her eyes were still red as blood, watching her boyfriend reach to close the door. The young woman snarled and growled at Naruto, stopping him in his tracks. “Don’t touch that fucking door! I want it open! I want you to hear everything!~” A loud gasp left her when her young Master started to thrust into her, her body shivering and shaking in pure pleasure. “Better yet… I want everyone to hear me cheat on you as I teach them to obey my Master!~”

 

“O-Of course, K-Kyuubi…” Naruto left to go back to the guest room, the sound of sex rampant and easy to hear. It didn’t help that his girlfriend's voice echoed just as loudly as the sound of her having sex. The moment he’s out of their sight, the young woman’s tone only became lovey-dovey, clearly fawning over her lover. “It’s so unfair…” The young man sighed as his head fell against a lumpy and uncomfortable pillow, the demoness’ voice still ringing in his head.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

When the next day came around, Naruto stepped into the bathroom with a tired yawn just to see his girlfriend on her knees and in the shower with her Master Zel. A soft gasp left him to see her massive chest bouncing up and down his friend’s fat cock, a deep blush coming to his cheeks.   
  
The young woman’s tails dripped with water as she very clearly jerked off her master with her breasts, hot and heavy breaths leaving her before she turned her head to look at Naruto, a very bothered and cross look coming to her face. “I’m a bit busy right now, Naruto. Get the fuck-”   
  
“Oh, hey, Naruto. One sec.~” Zel leaned his head back and groaned as he let out a massive load of cum all over Kyuubi’s breasts, watching the demoness hold them up like a target for him as she cooed happily at the feeling of being coated in cum. He could see the nasty glint in her eyes getting worse as his pet didn’t look away from Naruto. “Is there anything you want to say to him, Kyuubi?”

 

The young woman stared at Naruto with a distant and cold look in her eyes, despite the arousal simply flowing through her. “Fuck. Off. And. Die.” Her words were cold, stern, and lacked any sort of playful tone like she had before. But as she turned to Zel with a smitten look on her face, the demoness raised her breasts and licked her lips. “Do you want to dump another load on my tits, Master?~”   
  
“Nah, I’m good.”   
  
The young woman’s white ears flicker as her nine tails wag like a loyal pet, excitement flooding through her. “Of course, Master. My tits are always here if you need to cum on something.~” Kyuubi didn’t bother to pay attention to Naruto as he left the bathroom and went into the living room to go about his day, leaning down and purposefully licking some of the cum off of her chest.

 

It wasn’t long before Naruto found Kyuubi and Zel in the living room as he stepped out of the kitchen, stunned in pure shock at what the white-tailed girl was wearing. Just a shirt and skirt in the same style that were both incredibly short and barely covered anything, as well as a pair of white panties. Yet, he could see the demoness and her Master sharing kiss after kiss after kiss, standing there with his friend’s hand firmly on the young woman’s perfect ass. Of course, the blonde ninja’s gaze fell on his cheating girlfriend, a gasp leaving him when his eyes met Zel’s.   
  
“Please don’t stare at my girlfriend, Naruto. I don’t want you to do that.”   
  
Kyuubi’s ear flickered at the sound of her Master’s voice, turning with a look of clear hatred toward Naruto. “Why are you still here, Naruto? Shouldn’t you have killed yourself by now? The love of your life, the only true friend you’ve ever had, the one person who has been there for you since day one, has been stolen away from you for a dick that’s better than yours could ever be.” Her voice was cold, serious, and above all, crystal clear. Slowly unwrapping her arms from her Master Zel’s neck, the demoness swayed her way over toward her ex-boyfriend. “You shouldn’t look at me like that, Naruto. It’s so fucking perverted and makes me sick!”

 

Naruto couldn’t help but gasp at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice calling him out like that, tears starting to form in his eyes as she placed a hand on her hips. “K-Kyuubi… What are you doing…?”   
  
“I’m fucking sick of looking at you, Naruto! You’re such a little, perverted bitch and I hate it. Your old master was a horrible influence on you and you brought his behavior home. Well, not anymore!” Kyuubi slammed her foot down on the floor, eyes flaring red and hatred in her voice. “Get out! Get the fuck out of our home!” The fox woman wrapped her hand around Naruto’s head and threw him out of the door, watching it fly open as he landed on his rear end with a fearful look in his eyes. “Just fucking die so I never have to look at you again. I’m already no longer connected to you, free of my seal. I have no need for you to keep living.”   
  
With a heavy sigh, Kyuubi slammed the door shut and turned to look back at her Master. “Master, if he comes back, do I have your permission to hurt him? I wouldn’t want to ruin anything in your home with the blood of a worm like him.”

 

“Yes, yes. You may hurt him. Just don’t you dare spill a drop of blood in our home. Otherwise, go nuts.”   
  
The young woman’s slitted eyes went wide in joy, a bright smile coming to her face as her ears twitched. “Yay!~” Kyuubi spun in place before wrapping her arms around Zel’s neck again. “Fufufufu. Thank you so much, Master. You know I’m a demon who likes to murder and hurt… Especially those who my Master doesn’t like.~” A soft breath escaped her lips as she held him tightly and pulled the young man into a loving kiss, her heart fluttering in her chest. “And you still love me despite all of that… My perfect Master.~”

 

“You’re damn right I am. Now, where were we?~” Zel smirked and reached for her ass, grabbing a firm hold of her plump rear end and letting his fingers sink into her soft skin. He immediately pulled her into another kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and dominating the kiss with ease.

 

Finally, the two were all alone and Kyuubi could let loose, exploring the inside of her lover’s mouth with her tongue before slowly pulling back. “Do you like my perfect, demon fox ass, Master Zel?~” A sharp gasp left her lips as she felt the man of her dreams slap her ass, suddenly cooing and shivering as she bounced in approval of it. Licking her lips, the demoness back away and stood in front of Zel with her hips popping from side to side, her tails following suit. “Can I do anything for you, Master? Your word is law, after all.~” Her eyes were still red as she cooed for her partner’s answer. “Fufufufu. I can’t believe I got so lucky to have a man like you in my life, or even as my Master.~”

 

There was a single pause from the woman as she looked down to the floor, almost submissive while her tails pointed downward. “M-Master… I have a request, if you don’t mind hearing me out…” Kyuubi gently ground her thighs together as arousal started to leak from her cunt, staining her panties. “This is your home now… I don’t think you should be walking around like that.” The demoness let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she dropped to her knees in front of him, bowing and begging like an animal. “I want you to let your cock hang out from now on. Wear nothing and let me have access to suck your dick any time either of us want! Please, Master!~” Keeping herself on the floor, the white-fox woman reached back and took hold of her though, yanking it off of her body and shuddering as she was left practically bare for him to see. “Please, Master! Give me your cock! Please! That useless sack of shit, Naruto, isn’t around, after all.”

 

The very moment her master’s cock came into view, Kyuubi’s tongue pushed out past her lips and she nearly lunged forward. Like an addict, the young woman dragged her tongue all around the cock she adored so much, moving like a blur and slobbering all over it like a true animal. The only thought on her mind was just her Master and making him happy, hearing it echo over and over and over again. However, that didn’t stop her from coating the thick member in her saliva, adjusting herself below the impressive shaft. Wrapping her lips around Zel’s heft sac, the fox woman let out a heavy breath, enjoying the taste of her master’s dick.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Kyuubi’s nostrils were drowned in the scent of her master’s musk, her mind immediately going blank as her pussy throbbed with need and desire. The proud Nine-Tailed Fox demon happily let a mortal cover her face in his balls and cock, swiping her tongue all over what her mouth could reach, shuddering from the taste. “That fucking piece of shit interrupted me before… Not letting me properly clean you, but don’t worry, Master. I will happily bathe you with my tongue!~” The fox woman planted a deep and loving kiss on her Master Zel’s heavy orbs that rubbed against her face, slobbering and drooling like a slut as her mind fully clouded over from sheer ecstasy and musk.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Days passed since Naruto had been kicked out of his own home, leaving him with the gorgeous and polite Hinata in her home. She had spent the past few days comforting the blonde ninja, always being the sweet voice that he needed to hear. Though, the purple-haired woman always seemed to sound dismissive of his complaints. Today was no different other than how she kept glancing at the clock over and over. “I always thought you and Kyuubi were a good couple, Naruto… Though, I can understand why she left you…”   
  
“Well… Would you like to go on-?”   
  
“Sorry, but I have to go somewhere.” Hinata quickly got up and looked at the clock again, rushing out of her room and stopping at the doorway. “I have to go get my hair done. You can stay for a little bit longer, though.” The purple-haired girl rushed outside, ready to get away from Naruto.

 

With nothing else to do with Hinata gone, Naruto started roaming the city, ending up at one of the spots he would take Kyuubi on for their dates. It was only moments before he ended up at a secluded and almost private spot on the beach, a soft gasp leaving him as all he could see when he got there were two plump and perfect asses singing side to side and bouncing off of each other playfully. The two women were looking over their shoulders and back at a reclining Zel with a teasing smile on their faces and in clashing black and white bikinis, their bodies pressed against each other. Right away, the young man realized that the purple-haired woman’s hair appointment was a flat out lie, none of them noticing that he was there.   
  
Hinata couldn’t help but smile as her eyes were completely locked on the cock that poked out of Zel’s swimsuit, a deep blush coming to her cheeks. “Kyuubi, you did a great job breaking up with Naruto… No one deserves to be leered at like that.” The purple-haired woman sounded disappointed and even disgusted with Naruto after hearing about it. Her large breasts pressed against Kyuubi’s as the two began bouncing their plump asses off of each other like they were simply toys for Zel to play with.   
  
“Thank you, Hinata! I fucking hate how perverted Naruto is. I think his sensei did a horrible job while they were away together… I always hated that white-haired bastard too. But with Naruto… I wanted to tear his throat out before kicking him out.” Kyuubi slowly licked her lips as she pressed herself harder against the purple-haired woman’s body, planting a soft kiss onto her cheek. “But I promised Master Zel that I wouldn’t ruin his home with a parasite's blood.”

 

Hinata kept her eyes on Zel with a faint blush on her cheeks, a soft cooing sound leaving her. “You’re such a sweetheart, Zel.~” The purple-haired woman continued to bounce her plump rear end against Kyuubi’s, back and forth, over and over again to put on a show for the young man that was just staring at them. Even as she leaned toward the demoness and made sure that her massive rack pressed against the other woman’s, a soft smile came to her lips.   
  
“Thank you for joining us for this, Hinata. While I don’t like sharing, I’m more than happy to have another busty and gorgeous bitch like yourself here with me.” The white fox woman licked her lips and looked over her shoulder to gaze at her Master, her rear end smacking against Hinata’s once again. “Master, I think Hinata likes you! Isn’t she just gorgeous? Kissable and fuckable like another bitch pet for you?~” Without a moment of pause, Kyuubi leaned forward and captured the purple-haired woman’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, earning a soft sound of surprise from her master and the other woman.

 

After a moment, Hinata slowly pulled away from the kiss and nodded, keeping her eyes on Kyuubi with a soft smile. “N-Naruto did ask me out on a date before I came here… But I’ve been waiting for this for days now, since you told me that you had broken up with Naruto while we were in the bathhouse.”   
  
“Fufufufu.~” The demoness leaned forward and placed yet another kiss on the other woman’s lips, using one of her tails to playfully smack the purple-haired woman’s shapely ass. Though, that didn’t stop their tongues from dancing together while their hips continued to sway and bump against each other. “Naruto should keep his hands off of Master’s property. Stacking bitches like us belong to Master Zel. Wouldn’t you agree, Hinata?~”   
  
“Of course! The look he gives me, the way he makes me feel, the thought of… Of us being together-” A loud gasp left Hinata’s lips when Zel slapped her ass, her soft skin rippling from the impact. “I’d be happy to be with you two… If you’ll have me…”   
  
“How can I turn down a stacked bitch like yourself, Hinata? Of course you can be my pet, just like Kyuubi.~”

 

Capturing the other woman’s kiss in a passionate, tongue-filled kiss, the demoness enjoyed the feeling of her new lover’s lips against her own. Even as she pulled away after a moment and looked into the woman’s white eyes, it was clear that Kyuubi was quickly giving in to having another woman around. “I don’t mind sharing my Master with another top-heavy bitch like you, Hinata. Besides…” The demoness turned her head back and leered over Hinata’s body, taking in every inch of her pale white skin and loving the sight, their asses continuing to bounce against each other and flaunting for Zel. “I can’t wait to have my way with you, Hinata.~”   
  
Of course, hearing that, Hinata quickly and easily got flustered. Her eyes traveled along the other woman’s body, admiring her and enjoying the sight of her slightly darkened skin clashing against her white bikini. “I can say the same about you, Kyuubi. You’ve always been so beautiful and with the perfect figure.” She watched as a bright smile came across Kyuubi’s lips, her yellow eyes lighting up in glee before both of them turned back to look at Zel. “L-Look at you, s-stud…” The purple-haired woman to do her best to find the right words to say, genuinely wanting to sound loving toward Zel, but never having been one to say things like this before. “Having t-two stacked…. Bitches… Fawning to be with you…”

 

Kyuubi cooed as she watched her Master stroke his cock in front of them, his massive member in his hand. “I think he likes us, Hinata!~” The Nine-Tailed Fox licked her lips as she let her gaze shift over to the purple-haired woman’s plump rear end, slapping it with her one of tails again.

 

A deep blush came to Hinata’s cheeks, her body shuddering as her bikini bottom ripped just a little bit from the tail smacking it. “He’s so cool!~” Both of the women turned their heads and look back at their master, their plump rear ends still bouncing together. However, they both giggled to themselves like sluts as they watched Zel stroke himself even faster, their breasts pressed even harder against the other, both of them finally noticing Naruto walk up toward them.

 

“How could you bring him here? That’s so unfair, Kyuubi…” Naruto watched as the demoness licked her lips and shrugged, not bothering to answer his question. “Hinata, I thought you said you were going to be busy. But…”   
  
A soft chuckle left Kyuubi as she turned to look at Hinata, seeing that the purple-haired woman didn’t even look apologetic for lying to Naruto. “Awe. Is the little bitch upset that both of the only women to care about him turned him down?~” The white-tailed woman turned her head and looked back toward Zel, licking her lips for just a moment. “Please don’t stop pumping your cock, Master!~” The young woman started shaking her head and smiling brightly, a twisted look in her eyes. “I want you to cum all over your stacked bitches as we bounce our asses together just for you to see, kissing each other over and over again with our tits pressed together. All while Naruto gets no pussy!~”

 

Hinata leaned forward and planted a loving and passionate kiss on Kyuubi’s lips, pushing her tongue into the other woman’s lips. After a moment, she pulled away from the loving kiss and shuddered in place, another tear appearing in her bikini bottoms from the demoness’ tail slapping her ass. The purple-haired woman looked over toward Naruto, seeing him starting to cry from the sight. “W-Watch as M-Master Zel paints us, Naruto.~” A bright smile came to the white-eyed woman’s lips, starting to have a little fun being mean to the blonde ninja. “You know you want to!~” Even with their shapely asses bouncing against each other over and over again, at a faster pace than before, both of the woman looked back to see Zel smiling at them both.   
  
“Paint us! Paint us! Paint us!~” The two women chanted together, neither of them caring about how Naruto’s tears finally started to fall just as Zel gave them what they wanted. Rope after rope of his hot and sticky cum coated their asses and bikinis, loud cooing noises leaving the two women before they laugh.   
  
Kyuubi sat up to her knees, pulling Hinata with her and capturing her lips in yet another loving kiss. Cum oozed down their shapely asses, pale and dark-skinned, as their tongues and lips danced, slowly getting lost in each other. However, the demoness had much more in store for her ex-boyfriend, helping Hinata to her feet as Zel’s seed still dripping off their plump rears. With the first step, the fox woman set the pace for their hips, their bodies moving in near unison as she kept an arm draped around Hinata’s waist. “I didn’t think you’d ever come back here, Naruto… I still wish you weren’t alive, though…” Using her other hand, the white-tailed woman slapped her ex-lover and knocked him to the ground, both of the women stepping on his sides. “I thought I told you not to bother us.”   
  
Shaking her head, Hinata sighed and sounded disappointed in Naruto as she ground her foot against his body. “Don’t come back to my house ever again, Naruto. You’re not welcome.” A soft blush came to her cheeks as she turned her head away from the young man, looking back toward Zel as he adjusted his swimsuit. “B-But.. Maybe a girl who isn’t stacked like us will take you in… Girls like Kyuubi and me… We’re meant for Zel.” A soft breath escaped her lips as she turned back toward the blonde ninja, a disappointed look on her face. “You shouldn't get pussy, though, Naruto. Ever. You don’t deserve it.   
  
“S-Sorry…” Naruto looked between the stacked women and nodded, getting up once their feet came off of him. “I’ll leave girls like you alone.” He watched Kyuubi and Hinata made their way back to Zel, their hips swinging and swaying in the same direction and timing, putting on a hypnotic show for anyone that might watch. However, the trio headed toward Naruto’s old home, now where Zel and Kyuubi lived together. Their asses were still clad in skimpy and torn bikinis covered in cum, making him shudder. It hurt seeing them like this, seeing his ex-girlfriend and the girl who took care of him fawn all over his friend.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Now in the shower together after a long and playful walk back home, Hinata and Kyuubi share another kiss, the demoness slamming the purple-haired woman against the shower wall to dominate their love. One hungry and sloppy kiss led to another as their bodies were covered in soap, hands all over each other as their breasts squished together like there was no tomorrow. Completely lost in each other while they were supposed to be getting clean for their Master, even if they just wanted to have a little bit of fun together first. 

 

“K-Kyuubi, wait…” Hinata took a deep breath as she pulled away from the kiss, looking into the other woman’s yellow eyes. “Your lips are so soft… So perfect… So… Wonderful… I just wanted to take a moment-” The purple-haired ninja brought a hand from the fox woman’s supple ass cheek to her lips, gliding her thumb over the bottom lip. “To enjoy how they felt without having the breath taken from me.~”   
  
“And to think I was worried about you not wanting to spend time alone with me.~” The white-tailed woman pressed a gentle kiss on the other woman’s thumb, her yellow eyes softly gazing into white. “But your breasts… Fucking fantastic! Huge, soft, bouncy, perfectly suckable!~” A soft giggle left Kyuubi as she watched a blush slowly taint Hinata’s pale cheeks, the water from the showerhead running down their bodies and rinsing the soap off of them. However, the demoness wrapped a single tail around the purple-haired woman’s body and pulled her closer. “Thank you for helping me take care of Naruto. A body like yours was meant for me and Master Zel.” Of course, it was easy to see the arousal burning in the other woman’s eyes, her submissive nature clear as day.

 

Groping and lifting up Hinata’s large breasts, Kyuubi seemed to be inspecting them, easily concentrating and realizing they were as big as her own. “I can’t wait until Master breeds you like the stacked fucking cow that you are, Hinata. But first…” Once again pinning the other woman to the wall with a heated kiss, the demoness uses some of her tails to gently spread Hinata’s legs apart, the others going between her legs.

 

Hinata’s eyes went wide in surprise and fear, anticipation and arousal also sparking in her head as she could feel her juices dripping onto the soft tails. “B-Breed me? Y-You don’t mean…?”   
  
“Oh, of course I do, Hinata. My Zellibaby will breed us both and rub it in Naruto’s stupid fucking face.~” Slowly dragging her tongue along her lips like a predator watching its prey, the tailed woman smiled and continued to hold the other woman against the wall. “Now, let’s steal that pesky virginity of yours!~” Without any hesitation, one of her tails forced its way into Hinata, causing the woman to scream as she was impaled. Of course, Kyuubi only cooed softly, leaning against Hinata and squishing her breasts against the other woman’s.   
  
Over and over, Hinata could feel the tail thrusting into her, violently spearing deep into her cunt but not hurting due to the softness of the tail. Even when a second pushed inside of her and started to pick her up off the ground, her white eyes started to roll into the back of her had as pleasure filled her mind. The purple-haired woman’s tongue rolled out of her mouth as her snatch dripped onto the tails that were inside of her, hearing the demoness say something but not understand it as her lips were caught in yet another loving kiss. Continuing to scream out in pleasure as she was fucked by tails of all things, the young woman could feel Kyuubi licking her breasts and gently nipping at her cleavage before pulling away.   
  
Kyuubi watched for just a moment before she sent Hinata into a wonderful orgasm, listening to her sweet voice scream in absolute ecstasy before panting and going limp. “Awe, look at you.~” The demoness licked her lips as she watched the other woman drool, slowly lowering her back down to the floor. “We’re not done you know. Far from it.~” The fox woman yanked her tailed out of the purple-haired woman’s tight cunt, licking them clean of arousal and purring quietly from the taste. “I should do that more often…”

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

No one seemed to notice right away when Naruto peeked through his own bedroom window, seeing Hinata getting fucked in a full mating press by Zel. It was clear with only one look that the purple-haired girl wasn’t completely conscience anymore, drooling and blushing like a maniac. However, after a moment, the blonde ninja met the yellow eyes of his ex-girlfriend, his own eyes going wide as she show a cruel look at him.   
  
“I love you so much, Zel!~” Hinata’s voice rang through the room and even outside where Naruto could hear it, her head thrown back as she was flooded with yet another load tonight. Rope after rope of thick cum flooding her womb and painting her inner walls white with her new Master’s seed, even though Zel didn’t once slow his hips while fucking her.   
  
On the other hand, Kyuubi coldly and simply flipped Naruto off through the window while licking her lips, sitting on the side of the bed. The demoness quickly turned her head and planted a loving kiss on Hinata’s lips the moment Zel pulled away from her, cooing happily at the feeling of cum splashing against her face as well as the purple-haired woman’s body. “I told you… Once he gets a hold of you, you’re never going to love any other man, Hinata. Master Zelli is the only one to deserve stacked bitches like us.~”   
  
Hinata slowly opened her eyes, the orgasm and creampie sending her mind into shock, but slowly regaining herself thanks to Kyuubi’s soft kisses. “H-He… Is everything.. I could ever want... In a man…” Even in her partially conscious state, the purple-haired woman slowly wrapped an arm around the fox demon’s neck, pulling her into a soft and loving kiss. “And you’re the best… woman I could ever… Find in my life…”

 

“That’s very touching girls, but please. We’re not done yet. Kyuubi, climb on top of her. I’ll fuck you both.”

 

Kyuubi nodded and quickly did as told, climbing onto her new lover and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, wiggling her hips back and forth as her tails lifted into the air. “Please do, Master! Fuck me and my girlfriend like the sluts we are. Knock us up over and over again, Zelli!~”


End file.
